Angels In The Room
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE-SHOT REQUEST FOR: Little Miss Bovver Harry/OC Martin/OC Another mature rating for a reason children...Nothing changed just minor editing


**ANGELS IN THE ROOM**

**M**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **Band of Brothers** the real guys, the good looking actors or the not so good looking actors. So if you plan to sue don't expect much! Title is inspired by Delta Goodrem's song with the same name

**SUMMARY: **Harry Welsh and Kate Saunders (Little Miss Bovver's OC) fluffy romance and Kate and John Martin smutty goodness!

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Kate Sanders belongs to Little Miss Bovver

To get a visual of anything such as outfits you can pm me and I'll send the link.

Another thing I am well aware that the Eagle Pub is in Cambridge and not _Aldbourne; but for the sake of the story and lack of creative Pub names it is now in Aldbourne._

**Just a few quick grammer fixes and spelling.**

**Thank you for helping me on correcting it Baxley.**

**Nothing new just deleted a sentence in there twice my bad!**

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Fridays were always busier that and Saturdays. Now that the American's had weekend passes for the first time ever. They were coming to the Eagle Pub. And it was Kate's job to serve them drinks to their hearts desire. The door opened again and another American paratrooper walked in with a wide grin. He had short brown curly hair and a warm smile.

"Evening Miss! I'd like a beer please." He said with that warm smile. She gave him a shy smile and poured him a glass.

"Here you are Mr.…" she paused not knowing his name he seemed to get the hint.

"Harry Welsh Miss. And what is your name?" She blushed, a little when she met his eyes.

"Kate Sanders." She said with another shy smile.

Months went by and Kate found herself falling in love with Harry Welsh of the 101st Airborne. He'd come to the pub every time he had a pass. And today was no different. She woke up two hours before her shift. So she pulled on her white dress with little black dots, some black shoes and her silver heart necklace on a gold chain and a little diamond on the heart. She grinned at her reflection and gracefully walked out of her room and down the stairs.

At work she began serving the paratroopers that began to walk in. Harry was the next to walk in and smiled. Sitting in the barstool in front of her drinking the beer she put in front of him. Though something was off, he wasn't as cheerful as he normally was.

"Harry? What is it?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"We ship out to War tomorrow. I won't be back anytime soon…that is if I even live. I won't lie; Kate I could _die_." He said refusing to meet her gaze. It hit her he was right he could die.

"Well I get off in three hours…Harry we can spend that time together…I mean we could talk…and…umm…" she felt her cheeks turn bright red and noticed his warm gaze looking at her.

"I'd like that." And true to her word after her shift she led him to her house and walked in the door.

"We can sit and talk in here." She said walking into the sitting room. Quickly lighting a fire to warm the room up before she sat in one of the leather chairs next to the fire place staring at the other two chairs next to the book shelf. He sat in the seat next to her slumping in the leather chair with a sigh.

"I don't want to go…I mean I do but then I don't want to leave you. Kate…I think I love you…" he said looking at her. She bit her lip while blushing again.

"What if I…what if we…" she looked at everything in the room but him before standing and sitting on his lap.

"Kate?" he whispered before she kissed him softly on the lips. Before she knew it they were making love in front of the fireplace her soft gasps making him smile. It hurt a little but she was glad that he was her first.

"I love you Kate." He said before pulling a wool blanket off one of the chairs and wrapping it around them and resting his head on her stomach.

"I love you too Harry." She whispered combing her fingers in his sweaty locks, her fingers occasionally trailing past the locks down his face.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Weeks went by and Harry had yet to return. She made sure to wear something to impress him. Picking a blue dress with yellow and pink flowers, she slipped on her favorite black and brown heels. Around her delicate neck she hung a pendant in the shape of a white heart decorated with tiny painted flowers that matched the ones on her dress. It hung beautifully from a gold chain.

When the door opened to the pub opened she looked up. It was a man with dark locks and dark eyes. He sat in what was usually the seat Harry sat in and asked for a shot of whiskey. She handed him his glass of whiskey before smiling politely. She noticed his 101st airborne patch and grinned widely.

"A paratrooper? What company are you?" she asked trying to strike a conversation.

"Easy Company Ma'am, the names John Martin. And you?" he asked with a grin.

"Kate Sanders. I know a man in Easy. Harry Welsh, I'm kind of seeing him…where is he now?" she asked while handing another paratrooper a drink.

"Lt. Welsh? I know him. He's one of our Lieutenants. So you're his girl? Nice to meet you Kate. And he's kind of busy training the new recruits." He said with a smirk.

Not too long after meeting the Sergeant the Americans were shipping out again. She now had two men to worry about. She regretfully was falling in love with another man; even after she gave her heart to Harry.

It was well into September before the paratroopers came back. And like last time Harry got wrapped up in his job as a Lieutenant. So the first to come see her was Sergeant Martin. The two of them had been writing letters to each other and were already starting a small relationship. In a way Kate knew she was cheating on Harry…but then again they never declared their relationship…she made love to him and told him she loved him and vice versa. But that didn't mean anything right?

"Evening John; nice to see you made it out alright." She said hugging him over the bar as he sat in Harry's seat again. She handed him his glass of whiskey and left the bottle next to him. Knowing that he'd ask her for some more later. Before handing two beers to the locals at the bar.

"Glad to be back…we lost some good men." She gave him a sympathetic smile and a nod.

Later that night John was walking her home when he got to her door. She thought about asking him in but kept thinking about Harry.

"Thank you for walking me home John…" she said hesitantly what now? Did she give him a hug? Maybe a kiss on the cheek? Before she could think of what to do his lips crashed onto hers. A spark lit in her very being. She grabbed his coat and pulled him in. He slammed the door shut and shoved her against it. The only clear thinking she had was get upstairs.

"Bedroom…upstairs…third door…now…" she gasped out in between kisses. He lifted her up with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist practically sprinting up the stairs. It was a miracle he didn't trip or drop her. The second he got in the bedroom he slammed her against the wall with a groan. She gasped as a vase on the shelf fell and shattered. They tore at each other's clothes and before she knew it he thrust into her. She let out a passionate scream as he pounded into her. She grabbed his shoulders meeting his thrusts not even wincing in pain as he repeatedly shoved her into the wall with bruising force. He began to attack her neck with kisses, her moans driving him to thrust even faster and harder.

"J-J-Johhnn!!!" she screamed as he thrust into her again this time his mouth found her breast. She was going crazy with all the passion.

"God Kate…ohh god…almost…" he panted out as he kept thrusting into her. She let out one last scream as she came. He came seconds later.

"Oh…my…god…" she whispered as he carried her to the bed. Laying her down and crawling into the bed next to her. She began to relax when she felt him thrust into her from behind. Not expecting that she let out a squeak which turned into a moan. Grabbing the sheets in front of her, she met the thrusts again. Harry never did this with her before…before he had been soft and loving. John was rough and wild.

His hand slid down her chest from behind sending shivers down her spine before his fingers met her hip bone. Sliding further and eventually he slipped three fingers inside of her making her moan, his fingers thrusting in sync with the rest of him. She let out another passion filled scream as she came making him come seconds later again.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

* * *

After that night John left. Real plain and simple, Kate felt like an idiot. She was so easy to fall in love. Her heart was breaking. What would her mother think of her now? What would Harry say if he knew? Would John tell the other men?

She kept asking herself as she threw up her lunch. She began to cry putting the pieces together. She was late, very late. She had a doctor's appointment today to confirm her fears.

Grabbing her coat she walked out the door. She just hoped that it was just some coincidence, but she knew it wasn't.

Now sitting on the examination table she began to cry silently as the doctor walked in with the test results.

"Miss Sanders…you are pregnant." She began to cry harder covering her face in shame. Her mother would be furious if she was still alive! And now the town would never let her live it down. How could she be such a fool? Thinking it was love…when it was nothing more than lust!

"In fact you're four months." The doctor said with a warm smile. She froze. She only slept with John _three_ months ago. How was it possible? Then she realized. It wasn't John's baby it was _Harry's_!

"F-Four months sir?" she said moving her hands to her lap. Would Harry ever forgive her? Would she ever find someone to love her and her child?

"Yes that's right dear." the doctor asked she simply nodded and thanked the doctor, before leaving. She had to tell Harry. He had the right to know.

Finally finding a man with the 101st airborne patch she walked up to him.

"Excuse me Captain? I am looking for someone…he's in Easy Company." She asked the dark hair captain. He turned to look at her with a smile.

"Sure thing as the Intelligence Officer, and member of Easy I think I can help you. What's his name?" he asked.

"Lt. Harry Welsh sir." The man nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

"Harry's a good friend of mine let me take you to him Miss…" he trailed off realizing he didn't know her name.

"Kate. And thank you Captain." She said with a smile.

"Please call me Lewis…Lew…Nixon or even Nix. Everyone else does." He said with a laugh making her grin.

"Thank you Lewis." She said as he led her to a building, Opening the door for her with a nod.

"Harry you have some company…a lovely little lady!" Harry looked up and thanked Nixon before Kate walked in. Shortly after Nixon closed the door Harry looked at her.

"Oh. It's _you_." He practically spat making her wince. She knew she deserved that but it still hurt.

"I know nothing I say can make up for what I did…I deserve to be scorned…but I thought you deserve to know that I am…I…Harry…I am pregnant." She said barely above a whisper. At this his gaze turned into a glare.

"Oh so you come here to tell me after you _fucked_ him…and I hear it from the gossip of the men and then _Martin_ himself…and now you tell me you're _pregnant_ with his _bastard_? Gee thanks Sanders! Nice to hear that coming from you and not the gossipers!" he screamed making he shrink back in fear.

"N-no! It's not his…I am four months…the doctor told me I was four months…I didn't shag him until a month later! Look I thought it was his until the doctor told me otherwise Harry…I'm not asking you to be apart of the baby's life but…I wanted you to know. I know I messed up when I shagged John…I wanted to tell you…but I was humiliated I fell for his lies…I felt horrible when he left. I didn't think and after it was done I couldn't think about anything but how mad you'd be; And how I messed up my one chance of happiness…if you never forgive me then fine. I deserve it. I just wanted you to know you are the father." She said as she turned to leave she stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"I'm the father?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You are…" she whispered and he surprised her with a warm kiss. She was shocked he was forgiving her!

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Harry was sitting in a fox hole reading a letter from Kate, brushing the snow that fell on the letter off.

_Dear Harry,_

_I went to the doctor for a check up and everything is going fine. I am so huge now it isn't funny! But like you wanted I had Margret the girl that also works at the pub take pictures! So you can see your baby. _

He held up the picture and saw Kate's swollen stomach now that she was six and a half months she was huge! But in a good way of course!

_I was thinking about the names you sent…I can't decide between Katherine Elisabeth, Eva Marie for girls. And for boys I can't seem to, decided between: Henry James or Anthony Robert. What do you think? By the time I get your letter I'd most likely be having the baby…can you imagine? Us parents? I can't wait for you to come home to us we both miss you very much. Every time I think of you the baby kicks twice as hard something tells me this baby is going to be just like you. Well I have to go now, I have a new job until I have the baby. I hem shirts for Mrs. Lamb the launder. She gave me the job when she found out I was pregnant saying no woman should work in a bar in my delicate condition! Hurry up with the war and come home soon._

_XOXO Kate and the Baby (who is calm for once)_

Harry grinned at the picture again before he noticed Winters sit beside him.

"Hey Harry. A letter from Kate?" he asked Harry nodded while handing his friend the letter and picture.

"Katherine Elisabeth; if it's a boy Anthony Robert." He said with a smile Harry looked at him for a moment before grinning.

"You know…now that you mention it I like those…I'll tell her in my next letter." He said with a grin.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Kate had just gone through 14 hours of labor and was exhausted her mid wife Muriel was cleaning her baby girl while she held the letter from Harry, perfect timing really. She was reading the letter that had the name he chose and apparently Winters thought so too.

"Katherine Elisabeth." She whispered as Muriel handed her the baby. Her little girl had her blue eyes and Harry's light brown hair. She smiled as Muriel held up a camera and took a picture.

"He's a lucky man dear." She said with a smile before leaving the young mother to herself.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

* * *

When Harry came back to Kate and Katherine he immediately proposed, saying he couldn't imagine life without his two girls. They had a small service with some of the men of Easy Company there. Eventually they moved to the states. They moved to Harry's home town Luzerne County, Pennsylvania. The two eventually had three more children; Eva Marie, Anthony Robert and Harry Jr.

Harry was watching his beautiful wife making a necklace out of forget me not's. He remembered when he came home to her in England he gave her a small bouquet of them. From that day on they were her favorite. He also watched his oldest daughter, now six help Harry Jr. walk. Harry was ten months and still a little wobbly when it came to walking.

"Daddy? Can you tell me how you met mummy? I want to hear it again!" He looked down to see his five year old brown eyed princess Eva and smiled.

"I went into the Eagle Pub for a drink when I saw the most beautiful woman ever. Bright blue eyes and dark brown hair in curls…I knew it was love at first site…" As he saw his wife, pick up two year old Anthony who was covered in dirt and giggling. Anthony was just like Harry but looked like his mother. He couldn't be happier. And he also couldn't wait to brag to the guys at the next reunion.

"Mummy! Daddy is telling me how you two met again!" Eva squealed as her mother sat at her father's knees with a grin. Kate rested her head on her husband's knee and laughed.

"Oh! I love that story! Did I miss the best part?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The best part? What are you talking about? What's the best part honey?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head.

"When you nearly fell; off the barstool after too many drinks sweetheart." She said with a laugh.

"Funny…I don't remember that…" he said before kissing his wife on the forehead.

He was definitely the luckiest man in the world. And with Kate around there was definitely his own private angel in the room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Now I thought I'd put the guy's real Post World War II lives below so here they are:**

**Harry Welsh:**

**=After the War=**

**_Welsh returned home and married his awaiting lover Catherine "Kitty" Grogan, and Catherine used Welsh's reserve chute to make her wedding dress. They had one son, Kevin, who predeceased Welsh. Welsh spent time after the war at different jobs including a teacher at Wilkes-Barre area schools, a tax collector for Luzerne County, and finally became a director of pupils for the Wilkes-Barre area, he retired in 1983. Welsh died of heart failure on 21 January1995, on his good friend Richard Winters' 77th birthday. His wife Catherine died three years later in 1998._**

**-wikipedia**

**John Martin:**

**=After the War=**

**Johnny Martin is still alive but suffered a stroke last year and was very recently put in a nursing home. He is still a feisty sonofagun however! **

**-from Wild Bill Band of Brothers Episode ForumsDiscuss the Band of Brothers Mini SeriesThe Patrol**

_Now I did not mean offense to John it was just to create tension. I have heard he was an amazing man and still is today! And if you are offended how I portrayed them then I apologize. This was purely for fiction purposes. Thank you._


End file.
